Miles-Winston Friendship
The friendship between Miles Hollingsworth III and Winston Chu began many years before Season 13. Friendship History Season 13 In Summertime, Winston is at Miles' house for a party for Miles' dad. Miles introduces Maya Matlin to Winston, and calls Winston by his nickname, Chewy, when introducing him. On the balcony, Miles offers Winston and Maya some alcohol. Maya accepts but Winston refuses. When Maya accidentally drops the bottle, Winston tells Miles that maybe his dad won't be so mad. Miles tells Winston that he knows more than anyone that his dad will be mad. When Miles' dad is yelling at him inside the house, Winston tries to make conversation with Maya and tells Maya that Miles' dad will stop yelling at his son, soon. Winston and Maya try to stop Miles when Miles flips out and jumps into the pool with his clothes on. Winston jokes and tells Maya that she should probably "go fish him out" but Maya tells him that she doesn't want to be around guys like him and leaves the party, leaving Winston standing there on his own. Miles and Winston then appear on the bus for Paris, where they once again, run into Maya. In All I Wanna Do, When Tristan pretends to be straight, they both laugh at him, making Tristan assume they're making fun of his sexuality. Miles later clarifies that they were both laughing because they knew he was gay and found it funny that he was pretending to be straight. In About a Girl, Maya asks Winston to tell Miles to stop making out with Zoë all the time. He tells Maya that if you tell Miles to stop doing something, he'll just do it twice as much. In Cannonball, Miles and Winston are both seen trying to get dressed and hitting each other with their clothes until Maya walks in to ask them where Tristan is, and they both don't know. Miles seem to be upset when Maya chooses Winston over him to help find Tristan. Later, Maya finally goes with Winston to ask Miles for help. Winston seems to be annoyed that Miles is going along with Zoë to make Maya beg on her knees to ask for help. In class, Winston laughs as Maya and Tristan use Miles to show how in France, they used to behead people as a form of punishment for petty crimes. In This Is How We Do It, he is walking in the auditorium and trying to greet a couple of passing girls, who ignore him. Miles remarks how he's been there for a whole year and yet not one single girl knew who he was. Winston says that none of the girls there were worth knowing. Miles, seeing Maya in the crowd, however tells him that there might one or two worth checking out. In You Got Me, he is seen entering the school Beach Bash alongside Miles. He complains about the lack of music and asks how he's supposed to do his "sweet moves" is there is no music. He tries doing some dance moves silently, but Miles stops and remarks how "that" is the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend. In Sparks Will Fly (1), Miles and Winston are seen with Maya and Miles, and he is warning them that Zig is coming. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Miles and Winston are seen together when Miles takes his fake gun. He says, "Man, what are you doing?" Miles responds, "Relax, Chewy. I'm just going to scare him, ", which Winston thinks isn't a good idea. In You Are Not Alone, Winston is seen talking to Miles about wanting a girl that's into comics and is not afraid to take risks, and Miles says he can borrow his dad's car to get girls. Winston responds he doesn't need a car to be impressed with a car and get bimbos. He sees a girl signing up for his club and is attracted to her, but Miles tells him that it is his sister, Frankie, signing up for his club. Later, when Winston comes to the Hollingsworth house to confront Frankie, Miles is amused and comments that he was going to make popcorn to watch this. However, while he was gone, Frankie and Winston end up kissing, which they agreed that Miles could not know about. In Enjoy the Silence, Miles and Winston are seen talking and Miles wants to know who kissed Frankie and is determined to find out who did. Then Miles found out it was Winston who kissed Frankie and Miles tells him about how Frankie has had a crush on him since she was 8 years old. Trivia *Miles and Winston have been best friends since they were five years old. *Winston knows that Miles' father abuses him. *Miles calls Winston by his nickname, Chewy. *Both have become friends with Tristan Milligan, Zoë Rivas, and Maya Matlin. *They both disliked Drew Torres though Winson became on good terms with him. *Winston is secretly dating Miles' younger sister, Frankie. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h07m15s791.jpg 76yyt.png 565645.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h09m41s0.jpg 56ghh.jpg newbies.jpg 13x09 17.png normal_YGM001.jpg normal_YGM002.jpg Normal 1YOK005.jpg Normal 1YOK006.jpg Degrassi 13g 06 hr.jpg 2E3C1324.jpg Chiles1.png 1322-01-cmr.jpg 10321150 790530867624276 8793083956230148510 o.jpg 10272585 790530447624318 4099395809462514339 o.jpg 10272578 790529484291081 8692209073481080368 o.jpg 10264175 790530474290982 2254064397443813029 o.jpg 10259171 790530694290960 3530505670879310183 o.jpg 10256001 790530630957633 7355269176869278440 o.jpg 902410 790530414290988 3319635123133640551 o.jpg 964389 790529250957771 2584789023780839580 o.jpg Chewyyyy milessssss.jpg Mileswinston.jpg 9ioiuououiuio.png 8uiouiiiuoiuo.png 78uiuyiuy.png Uiuiuu8uiuo.png Degrassi-ETS-Miles and Chewy 2.png Degrassi-ETS-Miles and Chewy.png Degrassi13_sept23_ss_0330.jpg Degrassi13_sept23_ss_0296.jpg Degrassi13_sept23_ss_0294.jpg 87yuiyyuyuiyui.png 78yuiyuiyiyui.png 78yuyuiyuiyui.png 78uiyuiyyui.png 65tyrtrt.png 57ytrtrtrt.png 67ttytytyty.png 87uiuiiuiuuio.png Category:Interactions Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships